


Sleeping Beauty

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Kitayama returns home to find Fujigaya sleeping on his couch...





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Another kisubusa based fic :D

Kitayama turns the key to the door and enters his apartment. There is a nice scent in the air. It must be Fujigaya, he immediately thinks. His place always smells nice when Fujigaya takes a bath there. Kitayama walks in and sniffs the air making a satisfied expression. He settles his things down and notices Fujigaya laying soundlessly on the sofa. A movie playing on the tv. Kitayama smiles and kneels down by the sofa. "Taisuke" He whispers softly and pets his hair. The younger stirs a bit but stays asleep. He is wearing a pair of Mitsu's pijama and they look so funny on him. Too short but also too big for him. Kitayama chuckles amusingly. "That guy, he has his own pijama, why wearing mine?" He wonders. "Maybe because he wants to feel me when I'm away?" He concludes to himself satisfied. He gets up and and turns off the tv. Then he picks up the sleeping Fujigaya bridal style. He carries him to the bedroom and smiles as the younger nuzzles his face onto his chest.   
"Taisuke, you jealously cat, i figured out your plan." Kitayama whispered as he layed Fujigaya on the bed. He was pretty sure that the other can hear him perfectly because he is not asleep at all. The younger just wanted Kitayama to carry him in the room like he did in his busaiku skit. That's what Kitayama thought.   
Fujigaya turns his back to his lover and whines. The older raises a brow and smirks. "We will see now who is asleep" He mumbles and slips his hand under Fujigaya's top. The younger jerks at the sudden touch and opens his eyes widely when Kitayama pinches his nipples hard.  
"Mitsu what the hell?" He turns around and glares at the older.  
"That's for thinking you can trick me Taisuke." Kitayama laughs making Fujigaya even more mad.   
"I didn't trick you baka, i was asleep and you woke me up! I'm sensitive you know" Fujigaya whines and punches the other's stomach playfully.  
"Stop lying Taipi, you were watching one of your favorite movies, there is no way you would fall asleep" Kitayama says confidently.   
"That's why you came so unexpectedly baka. You didn't text me you're off work, so i didn't manage to turn off the tv" Fujigaya spills out and pouts.   
"Got you! You pretended to be asleep but your plan failed baby" Kitayama smirks.   
"No it didn't, you carried me here" Fujigaya smiles proudly.   
"You know i couldn't do otherwise" Kitayama puffs his cheeks. Fujigaya pinches them and laughs. "Because you love me so much Mitsu."   
Kitayama pins his hands down and climbs onto him. "You know what happens to naughy little boys like you right?" He says with his deep husky voice that sends shivers down Fujigaya's body. The younger only answers with a whimper and looks at him with seductive eyes.   
"They get punished." Kitayama smirks and starts tickling the younger all over his body. Fujigaya laughs while begging him to stop.   
"Mitsu what are you doing?please stop" He struggles and begs for mercy. Kitayama stops after a while and looks at the younger who is panting underneath him.   
"I hate you baka! You know i can't take tickling." Fujigaya complains when he gets his breath back.   
"That's because you're a jealousy cat." Kitayama teases him.  
"Get off me now, i wanna go to sleep." Fujigaya growls.  
"Oh did i make someone mad?" Kitayama chuckles and gets off him. "Well goodnight, I'm gonna have a shower." Kitayama shrugs and goes to the bathroom.   
"Is that all you have to say?idiot!" Fujigaya throws a pillow at the bathroom's door and curses. He then lays back and closes his eyes. 

Kitayama walks out of the bathroom after half an hour. He goes under the covers, wearing only his boxers. Fujigaya is facing the other way.   
"Taisuke?" Kitayama whispers softly. "Baby you still mad at me?" He circles his finger on the younger's shoulder but takes no response. "I guess he is really asleep now." Kitayama sighs and wraps an arm around him getting his body closed to his. He softly nibbles on the other's ear and slips a hand under his shirt. "Taisuke, wake up, i want you" He presses his bulge against Fujigaya's hips and grinds on him. Fujigaya whines and waves him off. The older pouts but doesn't give up. He hovers over Fujigaya and raises his shirt. He plays with his nipples and takes one into his mouth. He bites and sucks on it,making Fujigaya moan in his sleep. Kitayama leaves kisses all over the younger's stomach and pulls off his pants. Fujigaya is also half hard and the older rubs his bulge through his boxers, before taking it off as well. He spreads the younger's legs and rubs his hole gently. "I need to open up this a little." He smirks and licks the little hole. Fujigaya whimpers and starts waking up slowly. Kitayama keeps licking his hole and slips his tongue inside it. The younger whines more and opens his eyes. He looks down and sees Kitayama between his legs. "Mitsu what are you doing down there?" He asks half asleep and lost.   
"What does it seems?Preparing you." Kitayama smirks and slips two fingers inside him at once. Fujigaya curses and bites his lip. "I was sleeping you pervert weirdo!" He protests and glares at the older. Kitayama moves his fingers making him shut his mouth. "Do you want me to stop now then?" He curls his fingers and the other arches his hips moaning hard. "I take that as a no" Kitayama chuckles and pulls out his fingers, taking position to enter his lover. He pulls down his own boxers and grabs his hard member. Fujigaya shudders when he feels the tip against his hole. He screams Kitayama's name when the older pushes inside him hard.   
"Don't you know Taisuke?That you never sleep when you are here with me." Kitayama leans and kisses him while keeping his legs spread. Fujigaya kisses back, whining into the kiss as the older rams right into his spot. The older bites Fujigaya's lower lip and demands entrance to his mouth, which he wins and rubs their tongues together. Fujigaya moves a hand between them to jerk off his own erection. Kitayama smirks and pins both of his hands above his head.   
"Mitsu what? Please I'm so close, let me cum." Fujigaya whines and struggles. Kitayama ignores him and keeps him pinned while finishing inside of him. He then pulls out of him and ties both of his hands to make sure Fujigaya can't touch himself. "Yes that was good Taisuke." Kitayama teases the younger and smirks while laying to his side. Fujigaya trying to catch his breath and glares at his lover. "You know how much i hate you Kitayama. You're the worst. You will fucking pay for this." He yells madly and struggles to free his hands.   
"Well, for now you can ride me and i might let you cum." Kitayama relaxes back. The younger climbs onto him without much protest. "Help me here idiot i can't do it alone." Fujigaya growls and the older guides him to go down his already hard dick. "You're a good obedient boy Taisuke." Kitayama slaps his ass. Fujigaya yelps and gasps. "Move" Kitayama slaps his buttcheek harder leaving a red mark. Fujigaya whines and starts riding him. Kitayama watches him going up and down and groans in so much pleasure. He pinches the younger's nipples and enjoys the nice noises coming out of Fujigaya's mouth.   
"Mitsu please, please touch me there." Fujigaya begs, he can't take it any longer. He is almost crying and Kitayama does him the favor and grabs his member. He jerks him off and Fujigaya cums immediately, falling onto Kitayama's chest. The older gropes his buttcheeks and thrusts up to him a few more times to cum as well. Fujigaya moans weekly when he is filled up with hot semen. Kitayama rubs his back gently and holds him.   
"Why do you like torturing me Mitsu?" Fujigaya looks at him and Kitayama chuckles. "Because you love it baby. You have the best orgasm when i do this to you." He tells him and kisses his forehead. Fujigaya pouts and blushes. "Wait till i get my revenge chibi." He mumbles and lays back on his chest. "Hm what did you say Taisuke? All of a sudden I don't feel like untying you." Kitayama teases him more.   
"You are really the worst." Fujigaya growls.   
"You love me" Kitayama grins and unties the younger's hands. Fujigaya stretches them and rubs his wrists. Kitayama takes his hands and leaves soft kisses on his wrists. Fujigaya blushes a deep red. "Mitsu is fine." He mumbles and Kitayama smiles. "I love you Taisuke. I'm sorry if I'm too much sometimes." He pets the younger's hair. Fujigaya finds a comfortable place into the other's arms and sighs with pleasure. "It's okay baby, I'm used to it now. And i enjoy every moment of my torture with you." He kisses Kitayama's chest and closes his eyes. "Wait, can i sleep now?" He asks after a few seconds and Kitayama laughs. "Yeah don't be afraid baby." He rubs his shoulder gently soothing him. Fujigaya falls asleep with his touch and Kitayama watches him until he can't keep his eyes open anymore.


End file.
